The present disclosure relates to electronic component testers configured to test electronic components.
Processes for fabricating electronic components such as semiconductor devices include, as a test, a burn-in test to measure the characteristics of the electronic components while the electronic components are operated in a high temperature environment. In the burn-in test, the quality characteristics of the electronic components are measured while the electronic components are operated in an environment in which temperature is higher than the normal temperature. For such a test, a dedicated burn-in apparatus is used (see Patent Documents 1 and 2). There are two temperature control systems for burn-in apparatuses; one is a system in which the temperature of electronic components is indirectly controlled by an atmospheric gas in a thermostat, and the other is a system in which a temperature adjusting part is directly brought into contact with electronic components to directly control the temperature of the electronic components.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-121625    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-078388